gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Zyrus
Charmaine Clarice Relucio Pempengco '''(aka ''Charice'') is a Filipino actress and singer. Biography Early Life Pempengco was born in San Pedro, Laguna, Philippines. Raised by a single mother, she helped support the family by joining amateur singing contests at age seven, from town fiestas in various provinces to singing competitions on TV. She is said to have joined almost a hundred singing contests. Discovery Charice started as a finalist at a local singing competition on Philippine television. She only managed to achieve third place and out of luck didn't make it big in the Philippine music industry. At age 15, Charice was invited by the producers of a Korean show called Star King. An anonymous user uploaded her performance in Star King through YouTube, where she finally managed to receive major exposure. Media attention TV presenter Ellen DeGeneres discovered Charice's video in YouTube, who then invited her to guest on The Ellen DeGeneres Show at the end of 2007. Months later, Oprah Winfrey invited Charice to guest on her own talk show as well. thumb|right|224px|Charice from now and then. Charice then received worldwide fame, which brought her to countries such as London and Italy. She also performed at the Macy's NBC Thanksgiving Day Parade alongside David Archuleta, and with Celine Dion in one of Dion's concerts. She has also been widely recognized by Josh Groban, David Spade and Jay Leno. She also has performed with popular icons such as Michael Buble, Taylor Swift, and Andrea Bocelli. thumb|right|214px|Charice's single "Pyramid" featuring Iyaz After her exposure in Oprah, well-known composer David Foster took the liberty to become Charice's coach. This also led to Charice having her very first international album Pyramid, where her single of the same name featured singer Iyaz. She was later then tagged as "The Internet Phenom from The Philippines". Charice comes from a Christian family, though for a long time she hadn't been baptized; when she decided to officially become a Christian and be baptized at church, Oprah Winfrey and David Foster signed up as her godparents. Charice now works on multiple projects, the latest of which is being on Glee. Charice is the very first Asian artist to ever reach the Top 10 of the album charts with her album Pyramid. At Present: Glee character She will join the Glee cast in season two as a Filipina exchange student that will pose a serious threat to Rachel. Her character's name is Sunshine Corazon. Her character is introduced at the first episode of season two, Audition, alongside Chord Overstreet. Gallery Charice_ellen.jpg|Charice on Ellen DeGeneres Show for her very first television appearance and performance in the US. charice_oprah.jpg|Charice with Oprah Winfrey. cyber_charice2.4112224_std.jpg|Charice performed opposite Celine Dion. charice-and-david-foster.jpg|Charice performs alongside her coach David Foster. 6a0128775b3615970c0133f2865082970b-800wi.jpg|Charice performing alongside Andrea Bocelli. charice-taylor-swift.jpg|Charice performed alongside Taylor Swift. Charice-with-Patti-Labelle.jpg|Charice performed alongside Patti LaBelle. ChariceIyaz_Bowling_Charity_03112010_73657107.jpg|Charice had a single, "Pyramid" featuring Iyaz. david-and-charice.jpg|Charice and David Archulate performed in Thanksgiving parade 2009 and had a collaboration song entitled "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". paris-hilton-charice-michael-buble-oscars.jpg|Charice performed Listen in the Academy Awards, other performances included Michael Buble (right). Paris Hilton also pictured (left) temp-3.jpg|Charice performed with Josh Groban in an event in Connecticut. Charice-Perez-Travis.jpg|Charice performing in an event with Travis Garland (right) and one of her admirers and host of the event Perez Hilton (left) Category:Cast Category:Actor Images